Confessional
by portmanteaux
Summary: Remus is Sirius's confessor. Marauder Era. RLSB Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Remus's eyes were just fluttering shut when the curtains around his bed rustled. His eyes popped open to see Sirius creeping towards him, closing the curtains behind him.

"Sirius?" Remus rubbed his eyes while the mattress dipped under the weight of his pureblooded friend. When he looked again, Sirius was making himself quite comfortable in Remus's bed, his lighted wand leading the way. Remus slid back, away from the other boy's body, as if it would burn him. "Sirius, what are you doing?" he reproached. His friend did not generally respect boundaries of personal space, but being startled awake in the wee hours of the morning to find someone crawling into his bed was more than he cared for at the moment.

"I can't sleep," Sirius replied, oblivious to his discomfort.

"So you're going to come prevent me from doing so as well?" Remus hissed.

"I just thought we could chat," said Sirius, sounding wounded.

"What exactly would you like to _chat_ about at nearly two in the morning?" Remus returned, his voice nearly as sharp as McGonagall's.

Sirius's confidence seemed to falter slightly at Remus's question, his bottom lip quivering almost imperceptibly. Remus's resolve wavered. He sighed and grabbed his wand from his night table, and cast a silencing spell at the curtain around them. "What is it, then?" he asked, his tone softer.

"Remus, what would you say if I…thought perhaps…I mightfancyabloke?" the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"A bloke?" Remus repeated slowly. A worried look and a slight nod from Sirius ensured him that he'd heard correctly. Remus eyed him skeptically, suspecting a prank. "You? A…what did you call yourself? A 'pernicious panty peeler'? I thought you were hopelessly devoted to the opposite sex."

"I thought so, too," Sirius said, staring at a particularly interesting spot on his friend's comforter.

"Sirius, are you saying you think you're gay?"

Remus's tone was soft and patient, but that didn't stop Sirius from flinching slightly at the word. It was a word that had been floating around in his brain for months. Hell, it might have been years. "What if I were?" he asked softly without moving his eyes from the bedclothes.

"Sirius," Remus admonished gently, causing the brooding boy to look up at his friend. "I'm a _werewolf_. I try to _kill_ people once a month. Do you think I'd think less of you for fancying boys?"

"This isn't like turning into something else once a month, something bearing no resemblance to the other 28 days…this is who I _am_," Sirius said.

Remus studied the boy sitting on his bed, looking at him pleadingly, begging him to understand. He understood perfectly, and he had never seen Sirius look more vulnerable. Or more beautiful.

"You're right, it's not the same at all. You still are, and will always be, the same boy who's sitting before me now, and whom you like to kiss doesn't change anything. I suppose what I meant was that I know what it's like to be afraid of what people will think of you. You never have to worry about that with me."

Sirius blinked a couple of times before breaking into a wide, genuine grin. "Thanks, Moony."

Remus offered a small smile in return. "Sure thing, Padfoot. So that's it, then, you're batting for the other team?"

Sirius's face contorted into confusion for a moment. "Well, I don't really know. It's not really boys in _general_, per se."

"Boys in particular, then?" Remus said in a completely neutral voice.

"A particular boy," Sirius mumbled.

"Perhaps it's merely a crush," Remus suggested.

"'Crush' sounds so…_trivial_," Sirius nearly whined.

Remus was more than a little bit shocked that Sirius Black would suggest his feelings for someone were _more than trivial_, but he suppressed this and gave a slightly bored-sounding sigh. "Well, the only thing left is to tell me who he is," he teased airily. He thought he caught a look of panic in Sirius's eyes. "Wait. It isn't…" Remus groaned. "Tell me it isn't Snape."

Sirius let out an indignant cry and swung Remus's own pillow into the side of his head. "I can do a hell of a lot better than bloody Snivellus," he snarled.

Remus pretended to consider. "Well, then, who is it? I won't tell anyone, honest. I won't even laugh." When Sirius looked at him again, there was a flash of something Remus had never seen there before. Fear. It made Remus change tacks. "You don't have to tell me, but I really wouldn't tell anyone. I just want to help. And not in a slipping-him-a-love-potion sort of way, either," he joked. "Later, when you're ready."

Sirius was more grateful than he could express. "Thanks, Moony," he said again. "You're about the best mate a guy could have."

"Just returning the favor," he said with a smile, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Now get out of here and let me sleep."

"Goodnight, Moony."

"Goodnight, Padfoot."


	2. Chapter 2

Three nights later, at five minutes to two in the morning, Remus again woke to find Sirius climbing into his bed with him. This time, he sat down and cast the silencing spell himself before lighting his wand and looking thoughtfully down at Remus. Remus groaned and sat up, scooting over to make room for them both. He looked at Sirius expectantly, but the latter was silent.

"Well then, my son, what have you to confess?" Remus asked jokingly.

"What?" Sirius asked, alarmed.

"Just a joke. Confessional," he explained, indicating the tight, private space they found themselves in. "What's the matter, Padfoot?"

"Well, it's just…last time, you asked…"

"Which bloke you want to snog silly?" Remus supplied, with just a hint of a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, I'm afraid to tell him," Sirius confessed. "I mean, he might well punch me for all I know. I mean, how would you feel if some bloke came up and told you he fancied you?"

Remus thought for a moment, and Sirius seemed to be paying close attention. He felt a bit uncomfortable under such scrutiny. "Well, I suppose I'd feel pretty glad that _anyone_ took an interest in me. I definitely wouldn't punch anyone," he added with a laugh.

"It's just…he might not like blokes at all," Sirius said.

"That's possible," Remus said carefully. "But you'll never know unless you make some sort of move. I mean, how's the bloke supposed to even consider how he feels about you fancying him unless you tell him? It's not as if he can walk around considering it as a possibility. Unless he fancies you, too, I mean. In which case, no problem, I guess."

Sirius's brow scrunched up in concentration. Trust Moony to give a clinical, logical answer that can't be argued with. "Right. Thanks, Moony," he said, and made to get up.

"Sirius, I have a question," Remus said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "Why is it you're talking to me about this? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to help, but I've got no experience with this. And you usually tell James everything…"

Sirius shrugged. "I guess I just thought you'd understand. James is great, but he can be a bit thick sometimes."

"Sirius," Remus said, suddenly feeling his throat tighten a bit. "Do you fancy James?"

"_James?_" the boy cried. "Of course I don't! He's like a brother." Sirius shuddered at the thought.

Remus could not explain the immense relief he felt. "Good. I can't have two of my best friends shagging each other, can I? Look, you _are_ going to have to tell him, eventually. I think he'll be fine with it. But he'd be hurt that you never told him."

Sirius nodded with a finality that said he understood, but he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Goodnight, Moony," he murmured, leaving for his own bed.

"Night, Padfoot." Remus thought back over the last few weeks, wondering if he'd seen Sirius paying extra attention to any of their classmates. He _had_ hexed Michael Crowly's hair pink, but that was just because the Slytherin had tried to defend Snape and had sent a misdirected hex toward Remus and James. He'd missed, but Sirius had managed to fire one last time before McGonagall came and broke up the scuffle. Sirius had also asked to borrow Gordon Woodbridge's transfiguration notes, but that was because he'd skipped class to visit Remus in the hospital wing after the last transformation.

After a few minutes, Remus gave up and fell asleep listening to the deep breathing sounds of his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus peered over the top of his book to watch as Sirius flirted mildly with Melantha Grimshaw on the other side of the Common Room. She was one of the many girls who had her eye on Sirius, wanting to get close enough to touch. A sinking feeling in Remus's stomach had him snapping his eyes back down to the text, willing himself not to stare. Sirius was the most determined flirt in their class, and probably in the whole of Hogwarts. That is not what bothered him.

He hadn't found a single clue pointing to whom Sirius might be enamored with. He worried again that it really might be James, but shook the thought away.

Whom he liked really wasn't the issue. As long as it wasn't James or Peter or Severus Snape, Sirius would have Remus's blessing. Even if it were one of those three, Sirius would have his blessing. He did want his friend to be happy.

He _was_ surprised that Sirius had these feelings for a boy. If anyone had asked him a week ago to predict which of his friends would turn out not to be heterosexual, he'd have chosen anyone he knew over Sirius Black. But that didn't bother him in the slightest. He knew very intimately the scorn cast upon those deemed "abnormal" or "unnatural" by society.

What bothered him was the idea of someone meaning so much to Sirius. Someone _else_ meaning so much. He didn't want his own relationship with Sirius to change. He was, in a word, jealous. In two words, jealous and selfish.

Remus's eyes rose from the paragraph he'd been reading for just over an hour now. Sirius and Melantha were laughing at a story Peter was telling, and Peter looked quite pleased with himself. He kept glancing at Melantha, oblivious to the fact that she only had eyes for Sirius.

It seemed no one would get what they wanted.

Worse than the jealously was the knowledge that it was completely unwarranted, irrational, and in vain. With a sigh, he gathered up his books and parchments and made his way up the stairs to his dormitory.

He entirely missed the pair of gray eyes that followed his retreating back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Moony, are you asleep?" Sirius hissed through the werewolf's bed curtains. Remus sighed and looked at his clock. It had been two days since Sirius's last confession, but it was two o'clock sharp. At least he was prompt.

"That hasn't stopped you before," he replied.

Sirius hesitated. "Actually, it has. I didn't come the last two nights because you were asleep," he said matter-of-factly before slipping, once again, onto Remus's bed, this time sitting with his back to the headboard and stretching his athletic legs out in front of him.

"You could have tried speaking to me at a decent hour," Remus said, though he was shocked that Sirius had been courteous enough to occasionally let him sleep.

"Had to wait for those other oafs to fall asleep," Sirius explained.

Remus sat up and mirrored Sirius's position, silenced the bed, and waited patiently. He had been watching Sirius closely for the past few days, checking for lingering touches or longing glances, but he found none. Sirius seemed completely indifferent to everyone except his close friends. In fact, rather than Remus catching Sirius doing anything suspicious, Sirius had actually caught Remus watching on several occasions. Sirius had always just flashed him a grin and gone on with whatever he was doing. Remus _had_ managed to catch a few longing looks at Sirius, but they were all from girls.

"Well, have you snogged him yet?" Remus asked, deciding not to wait for Sirius to begin the conversation.

"Who?" Sirius asked stupidly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "This bloody bloke you're on about."

"Oh. Not yet. Er…still working up the nerve, I suppose."

Remus nodded. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius Black was worried about asking someone out."

"Well, it's easy with girls," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't have to worry about whether they'll like me back. If they don't, no big deal, I can move on to the next."

"Spoken like a true libertine."

"I mean, it was fun, but it never meant anything. I want this to _mean_ something."

Remus realized then that Sirius wasn't just dealing with a crisis of sexuality. He had fallen for someone. It left Remus wondering why that thought made him feel so empty.

"You don't know the hearts you're breaking," Remus murmured. Sirius looked up sharply. "I've seen no fewer than six girls swoon over you in the last forty-eight hours.

Sirius chuckled. "Nice to have a back-up, I suppose." He gave a lecherous wink that sent Remus into a fit of laughter. "I don't even know how to ask out a boy."

"The same as a girl, I'd imagine," Remus laughed. "I say you just walk up and snog him senseless. You could always play it off as a dare or a prank or something."

Sirius stared at his friend for a moment, his eyes burning. "It's just…I've never wanted anything this badly," Sirius whispered.

A wave of affection and sadness washed over Remus as he witnessed his friend's pain. He felt powerless to do anything for this boy who had done so much to help himself through painful monthly transformations. Remus reached out and put a comforting hand on Sirius's arm, squeezing reassuringly. "Padfoot…"

He didn't continue, silenced by the masculine beauty and intensity of his friend's face.

"Remus," Sirius exhaled tenderly, the raw emotions conveyed within sending a shiver down Remus's spine. Sirius seemed to struggle against something, then without warning, leaned in and pressed his lips against the young werewolf's. He half expected to be punched in the stomach, or at least to be pushed away roughly. Instead, he was surprised to feel the grip on his arm tighten slightly. He was shocked when Remus relaxed into the kiss, moving his own lips against his ebony haired friend's. For a few short moments, the world disappeared and he was left floating, weightless, in pure happiness.

He was crushed when Remus finally and suddenly pulled away. "How long?" he demanded.

Sirius looked down at the bedspread, not wishing Remus to see the hurt in his eyes. "About a year."

Remus leaned back against his headboard and exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "Sirius," he began.

"Don't say it," Sirius pleaded. He made to leave, and again Remus grabbed him and pulled him back down. This time, he'd grasped Sirius's hand, and he didn't let go.

"Padfoot," he began again, "Don't run away from me. I don't know what to make of this…you have to give me some time, okay?"

When the rejection didn't come, Sirius looked up, seeing Remus's eyes glowing and his lips a little redder than usual. He swallowed dryly and nodded.

"Give me a few days."

When Sirius got up, Remus let go of his hand. "Goodnight, Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Goodnight, Padfoot."


	5. Chapter 5

Patience was not Sirius's strong suit. He didn't sleep at all, and got up early enough the next morning to shower and head down to breakfast without seeing his dorm mates. By the time the other Marauders entered the Great Hall, Sirius was gone. He was restless the entire day, barely hearing anything his teachers said, or anyone else, for that matter. He nearly tripped over Snape because, for once, he wasn't looking out for him.

"Watch it, Black," the Slytherin sneered. Sirius just kept walking.

"Did you and Padfoot have a fight?" James whispered to Remus over their chess game that evening.

"No, why?" Remus replied, surreptitiously glancing at their two other friends doing homework in the opposite corner.

"He's been surly all day," James replied. "And he won't talk to me, and I know _I_ didn't fight with him."

"I didn't fight with him either," Remus said truthfully. "He looks like he hasn't slept well. Maybe that's it."

James shrugged and stared at the board for a moment before making his move. "Check mate," he said triumphantly. "Not on your best game tonight, eh, Moony?" he laughed loudly and clapped his friend on the shoulder, drawing the attention of the few students scattered in the common room. One in particular met his gaze with impassive eyes.

"I think I'll go finish my essay," Remus said to James, heading for the staircase. "'Night," he said lightly to Sirius and Peter as he passed.

"'Night, Moony," Peter said cheerfully. Sirius was silent.

Remus felt his grades would start slipping if he didn't pull himself together. He simply couldn't concentrate on a single thing. Not Potions, or McGonagall's stern admonishment in Transfiguration, or what James said at breakfast.

He was reeling. Sirius had kissed him. Sirius had been talking about _him_ the entire time. There had never been any mystery boy. Sirius had come directly to the person he had developed feelings for, and that person was himself. Remus Lupin. Marauder. Bookworm. Werewolf. Heterosexual.

He wasn't that much of a follower, was he? To question his own sexuality only after his friend started questioning his?

Sirius waited five days. Five excruciating days of avoidance and awkwardness. Of catching Remus's fleeting, furtive glances his way, only to find himself caught staring in the next class. Of skipping meals when it was inevitable to run into the object of his every thought. Of not paying attention in class because he was watching Moony, who while physically present seemed impassively removed from the world around him.

James was confounded and quite annoyed that his friends were carrying on in such a way and refusing to tell him why.

"All right, what the hell did you do to Moony to piss him off?" James asked angrily.

Sirius was startled by the question. "I didn't do anything," he replied. When James looked like he might sock him, he held up his hands. "I swear I haven't done anything to him."

"But—"

"Drop it, James. It'll get sorted."

And that was the end of the conversation. That had been on day three. Days four and five were largely uneventful, with both boys and their friends mostly engaged in frantic homework, as they found many of their assignments were coming due.

Sirius was trying not to worry. He was also trying not to let his hopes carry him away into fantasy. As encouraged as he was by Remus's continued politeness and civility, he told himself not to read into the glances and smiles he caught. He would wait because he had to, and because Remus had asked it of him.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the slash part. i.e. sex between two male fictional humans.

Sirius was silent as he slipped into his tawny-haired friend's curtains and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. That friend was passed out on his side, breathing softly and rhythmically. Sirius considered just letting him sleep, but he had to know. And he'd given him plenty of time, hadn't he?

"Moony," he said, and gently shook his friend's shoulder.

Remus blinked his eyes open and gazed at Sirius steadily for a moment, then sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Sirius was wearing loose pajama pants and a tight-fitting t-shirt, much more than he would ever actually wear to sleep. Remus knew it was for his benefit. He grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm, and Sirius noted the trust required to do such a thing with a boy in his bed. A boy who had declared his more-than-friendly intentions. He was glad he hadn't lost that trust.

"Sorry I woke you," Sirius said.

"It's okay. I was wondering when you'd come," Remus replied. They were silent for nearly a minute before Remus blurted, "Why _me_?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sirius asked blankly. Remus nodded. "You're _Remus_," he said significantly. "It took me all of about ten minutes first year to decide that I liked you. Not _liked_ you…er, not yet anyway. The more I knew you, the more I liked you. You're probably the kindest person I've ever met. And generous…I saw when you gave Peter the last of your chocolate supply because he got rejected by that Collins girl. And when you gave your favorite scarf to James because he lost his when he fell off his broom during quiddich."

Remus was speechless.

"But that's why you're a good _friend_," Sirius continued. "The world is horrible and unfair to you, but I never see you curse the heavens or throw a tantrum like I would. Maybe you do, but you never let it show. You deserve every bit of love and acceptance the narrow-minded bigots of our world want to deny you. You're braver than most people realize, and stronger. And funnier. You've forgiven me for my idiocy more times than I'd like to count. When I nearly lost you…" he trailed off for a moment. "You don't even realize how great you are, and that's even more attractive," he finished awkwardly, realizing how long he'd been talking and how much he'd said.

Remus had been blushing through the entire speech, but was nearly beet red by the end of it. He knew he needed to say something, though. "You see quite a bit more than I give you credit for," he admitted. Sirius shrugged. "You're my best friend. What if we ended up hating each other?"

Sirius suppressed the surge of hope he felt at Remus's hypothetical question. "I could never hate you, Moony. I hope you never hate me. I couldn't stand it."

"This changes our friendship forever," Remus said quietly. "I don't mean 'if' or that it _might_ change our friendship…it already has, hasn't it? For you, especially, since you've been carrying this around, but…this changes everything."

"I'm sorry," Sirus murmured, feeling suddenly miserable. If only he hadn't said anything…

Remus suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sirius's, putting a hand on the back of his neck to hold him there. Sirius thought his skin might catch fire from the contact. After the initial shock, he pressed back, burying his fist in honey-brown hair and moving his lips delicately against Remus's, teasing them open and finding Remus's tongue to be quite artful.

"I'm not sorry," Remus murmured against his lips. "Don't be sorry."

Sirius claimed his lips in earnest now, pushing him back against his pillows and lying down beside him. They kissed slowly and tentatively for several minutes until Sirius pulled back and looked at his friend's flushed face and reddened lips. "I meant what I said. This isn't just a passing fancy."

"I know," Remus said. "I know you, Sirius. I've never seen you more…well, _serious_."

"Why _me_, Moony?" Sirius echoed Remus's question.

"_You_?" Remus said incredulously. "You're Sirius-sodding-Black!"

Sirius laughed heartily and pulled Remus in for another kiss. Remus scooted closer, so that the lengths of their bodies were pressed together, and Sirius groaned. He ran a hand across Remus's shoulderblade and down to the small of his back, pulling his pelvis against his own. Remus hissed into Sirius's mouth when the increasingly sensitive bulge in his pants pressed against the similar one in Sirius's.

"This is what you do to me, Remus," Sirius murmured against his lips, grinding their hips together.

Remus moaned and kissed him more fiercely, running his hands across his firm chest and toned abdomen. When he reached the hem of Sirius's t-shirt, he slipped his fingers experimentally underneath it and brushed against his abs. He felt Sirius's muscles jump beneath his skin, and slid a flat palm up his warm chest, then around to his back. "What are you _wearing_?" Remus said with a chuckle.

"Didn't want to scare you, Moony," Sirius replied a bit sheepishly.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Good," said Sirius, his hand dancing around the hem of the other boy's shirt. "Can I touch you, Remus?"

Remus felt his cock twitch at the question, and he was pretty sure Sirius did too, since it was pressing against his own. "Yes," he breathed. Sirius pushed up the bottom of his shirt and brushed the backs of his fingers against his stomach. Then, he pressed a flat palm against his abs and moved it downward under the waistband of his shorts to grip him gently. Remus's hips bucked into Sirius's hand, making the darker boy grin. He withdrew his hand and pushed Remus's shorts down his hips and past his knees, where Remus kicked them off.

"You too," Remus said, blushing a bit as he helped Sirius out of his own pants. Sirius wrapped his hand around the other boy's cock and started stroking it from base to tip, tenderly at first, then increasing speed.

"Touch me, Moony," Sirius whispered against his lips, his own aching member painfully neglected.

Remus shyly reached down and began stroking his length, touching him the way he touched himself. They kissed madly while they each stroked the other, panting and moaning and finally exploding onto their stomachs, their lips and legs entwined. Remus reached for his wand and cast a cleaning spell before grabbing his quilt and draping it haphazardly over their legs.

"Goonight, Padfoot," he said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Moony."


	7. Chapter 7

This is the slash part. i.e. boys touching each other.

"Merlin in high heels!" James shouted at them the following morning. Remus's eyes snapped open when he realized that James had opened the curtains to his bed and found him there with Sirius. "How cute, you had a sleepover. What did you do, stay up all night talking about _boys_?" he said in an exaggeratedly girly voice. James let go of the curtains and disappeared, and soon Remus heard him and Peter leave, shouting at them that they were going to miss breakfast.

Remus blinked at the morning sunlight now streaming in, and surveyed the damage. Sirius was sprawled across the other half of his bed, an arm thrown sloppily over Remus's stomach. Under the blanket, he could feel his friend's naked legs against his own, but they both still had their shirts on. To James, they must have looked fully and decently clothed.

"Thank Merlin," Remus murmured, shifting out from under Sirius's arm and finding his shorts under the covers with Sirius's pants. Remus put on his shorts and made sure Sirius was covered, and then went to the bathroom for a shower.

As he stood under the hot spray, memories of the previous night came rushing back, and he felt his cock hardening at the thought. He and Sirius had certainly stepped over the line separating friendship from…well, whatever was beyond. Lovers? He smiled when he thought of Sirius Black as his lover. He could certainly do worse.

He turned the hot water down and let the cold water take care of his problem. Wrapping a towel around himself, he headed back to the room just in time for Sirius to roll away from the sun and open his eyes. He felt Sirius's eyes drink in his body, and shivered.

"How could you, Moony?" Sirius sounded hurt.

Remus's heart dropped into his stomach. "What?"

"How could you take a shower and not invite me?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Remus picked up a pillow from one of his dorm mates' beds and chucked it at the mess of black hair atop his friend's head. "Good morning to you, too," he said grouchily as Sirius caught the pillow and grinned harder.

"Come here," Sirius said.

"No, I've just gotten clean," Remus pouted.

"Come let me get you dirty again, Remus," Sirius said in a low, rough voice.

Remus looked nervously around the room and found all the beds abandoned.

"They're all at breakfast. It's Saturday; we've got time. Come on."

Remus approached his bed, where Sirius sat on the edge. When Remus was close enough, he pulled him down for a mind-numbing kiss, and Remus once again felt his body reacting to the flood of memories from the night before. Sirius kissed his chest, trailing down Remus's bare torso, his tongue darting out to lick the silvery scars that peppered his skin. He followed a particularly prominent ribbon of white flesh downward from the bottom of Remus's sternum to just beside his belly button. Sirius pulled away the tented towel and let it fall to the floor between them, moving ever downward.

"What are—" Remus began, but dissolved into a moan as Sirius took him into his mouth and gripped his hips hard. Remus tangled both his hands in the dark hair in front of him and looked down to watch as Sirius swallowed his cock, wet lips sliding down to the base and back. "Oh, fuck," Remus groaned, feeling himself get even harder at the sight. He tugged on Sirius's hair as he felt the tightening that preceded his release. Sirius licked and sucked him dry, holding his hips to steady him on his wobbly legs. He pulled him down to the bed and kissed him soundly.

"That was amazing," Remus gasped. "Have you done that before?"

"No, but I've been on the other end. Purely for research," Sirius replied with a smirk.

As Sirius leaned down for another kiss, Remus felt something blunt poke his thigh, and realized that Sirius had not been satisfied. As their lips caressed and tongues stroked, he snaked a hand down Sirius's front and grasped him. Sirius gasped and tore his lips away from Remus, who smirked up at him.

"You've been neglected," Remus whispered, pulling his lips back to his. "We can't have that." Sirius groaned and buried his face against Remus's neck and bucked his hips into the hand stroking him.

"Fuck," he cursed, though it was somewhat muffled. He pressed kisses to Remus's shoulder and sank his teeth into the flesh there, stifling a long moan. Remus pumped his hand until Sirius was spent.

They lay facing each other, their lips pressed together in soft, sleepy kisses for several minutes, as they came out of their lusty haze. "I think I need another shower," Remus murmured.

"We could both use that," Sirius replied, though he showed no signs of stirring.

"Come on, you lazy git. We'll be missed, and we'll miss breakfast." He poked Sirius in the ribs.

"But I _like_ kissing you," came the reply, as their lips met again.

Remus felt quite breathless, but managed to keep his head, breaking the kiss rather wetly. "Well then we shall just have to resume the activity later. I'm going back to the showers."


	8. Chapter 8

caution: teh secks ahoy

"You've got to tell him," Remus said firmly. They were sitting alone in a corner of the common room, ostensibly working on homework, though in reality they were getting very little work done. "We both do."

"I can't," Sirius hissed, glancing over at the object of their conversation, who was playing chess with Peter. "He would never understand."

"Oi, what are you two whispering about over there?" James called over.

Sirius's head snapped up to see James abandoning chess and walking toward them. "Writing love letters to your boyfriends?"

Remus looked at him sharply. "Writing the potions essay I daresay you'll want to copy in the morning," he replied.

James looked affronted. "Relax, Moony, I was only joking."

"Joke or not, I certainly won't let you speak to me like that," Remus snapped, snatching up his homework and leaving the room.

"What's he all worked up about?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged.

"He's just being sensitive," James grumbled. "'That time of the month' and all."

Sirius gave a weak smile. "I think I'll head up, too. Night."

"Night, Padfoot."

"Moony?' Sirius asked tentatively, approaching the boy's bed. "We'll talk to James. I guess I'm just afraid of how he'll react."

Remus sighed. "I know. I just hate keeping this secret. I hate lying to our friends. I hate hiding how I feel about you from everyone except you," he said softly.

Sirius sat beside him on Remus's bed and pulled him into a hug. "I know, Moony. You know, I think we'll have to keep it a secret regardless, or at least be careful. I mean we can tell our friends, but we'll have to play it cool in public."

"I know," Remus echoed into Sirius's shoulder, glad his disappointment was hidden. "Don't want your family finding out."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter and pulled out of the embrace. "Are you kidding? I'd pay to be there when they got that bit of news. I'd love for them to know that the heir to the ancient and noble House of Black is not only a Gryffindor who consorts with blood traitors and muggle-lovers," he said mockingly, as if there were a bad taste in his mouth, "but a bona fide shirt-lifter shagging a werewolf!" He snorted derisively. "I don't give a damn what my family thinks, Remus. But I wouldn't subject you to that just for my own amusement. They don't deserve to meet you, much less insult you."

"Is that why you think we should keep it a secret?" Remus asked.

"It's a big part of it. It would bring a lot of unwanted attention for both of us," he replied.

"You love attention," Remus joked, his heart falling at the notion that Sirius might be ashamed of him, or embarrassed to be seen holding his hand in public.

Sirius brushed his fingers through Remus's hair. "I mean, I know people would call us gay or whatever, but I don't really care about that. It's true enough, I suppose. I don't want to give anyone a reason to dislike you or follow you or watch you more closely and get suspicious."

Remus breathed in and out through the wave of affection that swept through him. "You want to be cautious for _my_ sake?"

Sirius nodded, bemused.

Remus felt relieved and embarrassed for underestimating Sirius. "I thought maybe you were ashamed to be seen with me."

"Silly Moony," Sirius said affectionately, nuzzling the boy's neck. "I'd shout it from my broom in the middle of a quiddich match if I thought it wasn't dangerous."

"I love you," Remus blurted, his face instantly turning a dazzling shade of pink.

Sirius froze. "Come again?"

"I—I said that I love you," Remus pronounced clearly, unable to turn back now.

Sirius's face broke into the biggest grin Remus had ever seen grace his handsome features. "You do?"

"Sirius," Remus exhaled. "You're so brave to stand up to your family and your name, everything you were brought up with. I would be terrified in that position. I'm so sorry that your family is blind and can't see what an excellent person you are. I don't see how anyone could possibly _not_ love you."

"I want you," Sirius whispered.

"You've got me," Remus replied bemusedly. It wasn't as if he was going anywhere.

Sirius peered down at his friend. "Have I?"

Remus hooked a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, tangling his fingers in the thick, dark hair there. He kissed the jaw of the boy hovering above him and spoke softly into his ear. "You've got me," he repeated emphatically.

"Moony," Sirius murmured affectionately, nuzzling his neck. "I'm glad. But that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Remus asked.

"I mean that I want to make love to you," Sirius replied, biting his lip nervously.

Remus's eyebrows made a slow ascent toward his hairline. "Oh," he said softly.

Sirius brushed his fingers over Remus's cheek. "When you're ready."

"Yes," Remus exhaled.

"Hm?"

"Yes. Have me."

Sirius stared at him with an intense expression he couldn't look away from. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Remus nodded.

"Now?"

He nodded again, and Sirius kissed him before settling onto his knees to pull Remus's shirt up over his head. Pushing his back into the pillows, Sirius kissed down the boy's scarred chest and flat stomach, pausing to tickle his navel. His trembling fingers fumbled with trouser buttons and zippers, first Remus's and then his own. When they were both naked he lowered himself again atop his werewolf friend, hissing at the contact of their hardened flesh.

Sirius suddenly remembered something and blushed, pausing to fetch something from his bedside drawer. Remus raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as he squeezed a bit of the stuff onto his fingers. "I love you. I don't want to hurt you," Sirius said.

"You won't," Remus replied.

Remus's face was nearly comical as he tried to get over the shock of the unfamiliar sensations of lubrication and a tentative finger pushing and stretching and _inside_ him. After quite a while, the fingers disappeared, replaced by something much thicker.

There was a terrifying moment of _ohgod_ and sharp, stinging panic and _whathaveigotmyselfinto. _Sirius went very still, looking worried, trying to gather his wits and calm down and not focus on the tight, pulsing heat wrapped around his cock. The pain faded and Remus smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Pads," he whispered. "Go on." Sirius kissed him, just until their lips tingled, and started to move his hips. He reached down and grasped Remus's achingly hard length, stroking him as he thrust inside.

Suddenly it was _ohgod_ and "Sirius!" and a long string of nonsensical profanity that had Sirius smiling.

"That good, eh?" he said smugly.

"Shut up and keep fucking me," Remus muttered, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Sirius obliged, pushing into his lover and absorbing all the little gasps and moans he was eliciting. They were the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard.

"Oh, gods," Sirius cried out as he pumped his hips. "Remus," he murmured reverently into his lover's ear, "come for me."

Sirius was hitting a spot Remus hadn't known existed, and all he could do was hold on and try to stay conscious through the stabs of pleasure Sirius's hands and lips and cock were sending through his body. Sirius practically begged him to come, and a few rough thrusts later he did, crying out something incomprehensible even to himself.

Sirius followed him, unable to withstand his clenching muscles, and gave one more sharp jerk of his hips, holding himself deep inside his lover.

Sirius shuddered and collapsed atop Remus, slipping out of his body. "Are you all right?" he asked, kissing the chest under his cheek.

Remus chuckled, startling his companion. "Are you kidding? I'm bloody fantastic."


	9. Chapter 9

James was awakened by a sharp cry just before dawn. He threw his arm onto his nightstand and scooted it around until it contacted his glasses.

He heard the sound again and parted his curtains.

Remus.

It was certainly not the first time his friend had woken him up with a nightmare, which grew more frequent as the full moon drew near. It was also not the first time that his silencing spell had expired or weakened enough to allow his dorm mates to hear him.

James hauled himself out of bed and approached Sirius's bed first. For some reason, he was always able to pull Remus out of whatever horrors he was experiencing and get him to go back to sleep.

He pulled back Sirius's curtains and found his bed empty. It hadn't even been slept in. Frowning, he ran a hand through his bed-tousled mess of hair and padded over to Remus's curtains.

"No," Remus whimpered. "No!"

"Shh, it's all right," murmured a soft, familiar voice.

James puzzled over how Sirius had gotten to Moony's bed so quickly. He was about to turn and go back to his bed—

"Sirius, no!" Remus cried.

"Moony, shh," Sirius replied.

A dark thought crossed James's mind and he thought he'd better just poke his head in and make sure everything was all right.

Remus was curled up on his side clutching his pillow, fast asleep but crying out in terror. Sirius grasped his shoulders and shook him determinedly, repeating his name.

"Sirius, no," he whimpered. "No, I won't!"

"Remus!"

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" demanded James, looking back and forth between his friends.

"He's having a nightmare," Sirius muttered in annoyance, not bothering to glance up at James. To his relief, Remus started to settle down and breathe more deeply.

"What the hell are you doing to him? Why are you in Moony's bed? And why are you both naked?"

"James, if you can't figure it out, I'll explain in the morning," Sirius said tiredly.

"Why was he shouting 'no' at you?" James asked.

"He wasn't shouting _at_ me, he was having a nightmare about the wolf," Sirius replied. "Merlin, I'm not molesting him."

James looked suspicious and uncomfortable, and Sirius sighed.

"Not exactly how we wanted you to find out, but…" he shrugged.

"Wanted me to find out…" James's mind went again over the evidence before him and came to the only logical conclusion, if a bit late. "You're shagging Moony?" he nearly shouted, anger coming off him in waves.

Sirius glanced nervously at his sleeping bed partner and then glared at James. "Lower your voice."

"I don't believe you," James hissed in a whisper. His hand dropped from the curtain and he turned away in disgust. How could this happen?

* * *

Note: Sorry this chapter is so short.

Also, Thanks for the kind reviews. It's a bit embarrassing to write such a story about a sort of relationship I am physically unable to experience myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus woke up slowly the next morning, rolling to his back and peering through slitted eyelids. He found himself basking in an orangish glow as light filtered through his bed curtains. Sunlight.

Shit.

His eyes popped open and found Sirius lying on his side, watching him curiously.

"What time is it?" Remus demanded.

"Probably about ten-thirty," Sirius replied.

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me up?" Remus demanded scrambling out from under the comforter and finding his feet a bit tangled.

"One, it's Saturday," Sirius said dryly, amused by how much cursing he'd heard from his mild friend lately.

That stopped Remus cold. He sighed and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Two, you had a nightmare and I wanted you to get your sleep."

"So you've just been watching me?" he wondered.

"Thinking," he replied.

"Uh-oh," Remus joked. Sirius _did_ look pensive, and he didn't even crack a smile. If the anxiety of thinking oneself late for classes hadn't been severe enough, he now found himself confronted with a somber, sober Sirius Black.

"I have to tell you something," Sirius said.

This didn't bode well. Remus sat up and braced himself.

"You had a nightmare last night, and James heard you. He found us here, like this."

Remus took stock of his own state of undress, and that of Sirius. He broke out in a blush thinking of what James had seen.

"He didn't take it very well," Sirius said flatly.

"Oh," Remus replied. "Oh, I see." He suddenly felt dismal at the thought of losing a friend over his sexuality. As if it weren't hard enough to find friends.

One look at Sirius's face and it occurred to him that he might lose a lover over this, too. Sirius and James had been best friends and nearly brothers for six years, now. It would be quite a lot to ask him to choose between James and himself.

"I suppose this changes things a bit," he said quietly.

Sirius's stoic look softened immediately and he pulled Remus against his chest. "No, it doesn't."

Remus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was worried, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He kissed Sirius's collarbone and disentangled himself from the boy, noticing his aching muscles for the first time. "I need a hot shower."

"Wait, Moony," Sirius said. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Remus replied with a patient smile.

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Remus searched his memory and found no recollection of anything at all after falling asleep, which was not uncommon.

"Not at all. Was it bad?"

"You kept saying, 'Sirius, no,'" Sirius told him, looking down at the sheets. "I was worried you might…that I might have been hurting you."

Remus slid a hand into his hair and kissed him. "You weren't hurting me. I'm always a wolf in my nightmares. I was saying 'no' to me, not you."

"Let's take that shower."

* * *

Note: I originally envisioned this as a series of snapshot moments in their lives, and only filled in some of the gaps between them as an afterthought. Therefore, I did not want to give very many time markers or note the passage of time. However, it does occasionally need to be Saturday to explain the boys out of class. So, a week passed while no one was looking, and I can't tell if it's awkward, but if so, I'm sorry.

Two or three more chapters, I think.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't much like it, but here it is.

* * *

They had spent the day in Hogsmeade, just the two of them, which was as close to a date as they would have at school. Sirius didn't want to run into James, so when Remus went to the library to study, Sirius went with him, eliciting a couple of suspiciously raised eyebrows from library staff and fellow students alike.

James and Sirius avoided each other for the next couple of days. When forced to be in the same room, they each behaved as though the other were invisible.

Everyone in their house had become painfully aware of the silent standoff between the two most dominant, most popular, and most obstinate Marauders.

It came to a head in the Common Room when James, seeing Sirius sitting with Remus and Peter, huffed and stomped up to the dorm.

Sirius got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus in alarm.

"To sort this," he replied.

"James, you're going to tell me what manner of foul creature crawled up your arse and died," Sirius roared as he flew into the dorm room after James.

"I'll thank you to keep your mind off my arse."

"What, are you afraid I'll bugger you? Wouldn't touch _your_ arse with a thirty-yard broomstick!" Sirius shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" James shouted back, just to shout something.

"So, you're fine with Moony being a _werewolf_, but the moment he decides he likes to kiss boys, you're off?"

"I don't give a damn who Moony likes to kiss! This has nothing to do with sexuality!"

"I knew it!" Sirius blinked. "Wait, what? You don't care that Moony's gay? Do you care that I'm gay?"

"Of course not! What kind of arse do you take for?"

"The kind of arse that gets disgusted at seeing his two male friends in bed!"

"I don't care that you're both male! I care that _you're shagging Moony_!"

"What's wrong with Moony?" Sirius demanded.

"Nothing!" James cried, exasperated. "I don't want to watch you get tired of him, like all the girls you've picked up and dropped! I don't want to have to pick up the pieces when you shatter my mate. And I don't want to have to choose between the two of you. You're only going to hurt him, and I can't believe you would be this irresponsible with _Moony!_"

Sirius felt it like a fist to his jaw. The ferocity with which James was prepared to defend Remus—against _him_ and his easily bored promiscuity.

He turned and walked out of the dorms. He went back down to the Common Room and found Remus sitting alone.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Just shouted at each other."

They sat together pretending to do homework while Sirius brooded and Remus worried.

The next day in Potions, just when Remus thought the week couldn't get any worse, the professor announced that he suspected there to be some academic dishonesty taking place among some of the pairings, and that all students had twenty seconds to find a new partner.

"Go!" he said.

Melantha beat two other girls to the punch and sidled up to Sirius staking her claim on him as her potions partner for the day.

"No, Moony's my partner, go be Pete's partner."

"Peter's my partner, Sirius," said Lily Evans.

"I could use the help," Peter said to her gratefully.

Melantha would not be shaken off, and Sirius was stuck. Remus still needed a partner, and since Lily was with Peter, that left…

"James," Remus acknowledged as his friend—or at least he hoped they were still friends.

"Hey, Moony," he replied. Remus took his place at their table and listened attentively to the professor's instructions, sneaking an occasional glance at James, who for once in his life seemed to be paying attention in class.

Once they were left to their own devices, he and James worked silently for a while. They added their ingredients according to the instructions and stirred clockwise and waited.

"Look, I'm sorry for the stuff I said. It was pretty insensitive, considering…the situation."

Remus had not been expecting an apology. "What stuff?"

"You know, the jokes about writing love letters to your boyfriend and stuff like that. I—I didn't mean…I had no idea that—"

"It's all right, James. I'd forgotten all about it. No harm done."

Their potion didn't explode or give off toxic vapors or eat through the cauldron, and they had only to clean up their station.

"I don't understand," Remus said. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Moony," James said, letting his stoic exterior drop for a moment. "Nothing's changed. You're still my mate."

"Why doesn't that extend to Sirius?" Remus wondered. "I know you've spoken to him. Something's changed. You're still ignoring each other, but he doesn't seem angry. He seems…hurt. What did you say to him?"

James stiffened and glanced at Sirius, who was watching the whole exchange curiously.

"Let's speak alone. I'll meet you in the library after class if you lose him."

Remus's eyebrows shot up. "All right, James."

With a nod, he cast a lazy cleaning charm at his surroundings. Class ended just then, and James muttered, "Right, well, I'm off."

Remus deflated as James walked away, and Sirius waved off Melantha's questions and hurried over to Moony.

"What did the git say to you?" he demanded, shooting a rather harsh look at James's back.

"He apologized," Remus said. "For making those comments. He was fine until I mentioned you. I don't understand."

"Foul git," Sirius muttered.

"I'm going to the library," Remus said.

"Aw, Moony," Sirius whined.

"You can go do whatever you want, but _I_'m going to the library."

"I'll come with you."

"No, Sirius. Go have fun. You'll just distract me."

"Why—"

"Sirius, trust me."

Sirius stared at him for a moment, nodded, and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

"All right, James. Tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you tell _me_ what's going on because I can't quite understand how you could go along with this."

"Go along with what?"

"With Sirius and his romantic whims."

"Do you think I'm just _going along_ with whatever he wants?" Remus asked.

"How do you feel about him?" James asked, a bit desperately.

"I love him," Remus replied with a shrug. It was so evident now that he couldn't believe he hadn't known all along.

James cringed and shook his head. "I was afraid of that."

"What right do you have to judge our relationship?" Remus demanded. "Would I ever treat you this way over how you feel about Lily?"

"That's different—"

"No, it isn't! You only think it's different because you love a _girl_, and you can't fathom feeling that same thing for a _boy,_ but that's how Sirius and I feel about each other! You're just going to have to accept it, or…" Remus trailed off, seeing James's shocked face.

"Remus, I don't care a swat that you're both boys. I care about Sirius, who has never been serious about anyone he's ever dated, choosing you for this…experimentation."

"Is that what you said to Sirius?" Remus asked, as thoughts in his brain suddenly started clicking into place.

"Yes," James replied. "I told him I didn't want to have to pick up the pieces when he drops you."

"And what did he say?" Remus asked quietly.

"He just left."

"James…I appreciate you trying to look out for me, really," he began, suppressing his anger at both James and Sirius in the interests of patching up their friendship. "But did you ever ask him how he feels about me?"

"What? No, I—"

"You just attacked him. You attacked him and told him that he was going to hurt me because you couldn't imagine that he might love me, and you didn't bother to ask."

Remus turned and walked away, and James stared after him.

xxxxx

He found Sirius in the dorms, lying on Remus's bed with his arms and legs spread out to take up as much space as possible. He was positively sulking.

"Keep making that face and it'll stick," Remus said quietly as he approached his bed.

"How was the library?" Sirius asked the ceiling, moving a leg over so Remus could sit.

"It was…informative. I spoke to James."

Sirius snapped his eyes to Remus's and then back to the ceiling. "What did he have to say?"

"Some bollocks about how I'm in grave danger, or something. He always was pants at Divination," Remus said lightly, sliding a hand along Sirius's shin.

Sirius was silent for a minute.

"You never know, Moony, he could be a seer," he offered bitterly.

Remus kept sliding his hand upward, and now reached Sirius's thigh. "I don't think so. He thinks I'm going to be hurt by someone I love."

"Sometimes those are the people who hurt you the worst."

Remus now stretched out beside Sirius, propped up on his elbow. His hand traced a hip and moved toward a flat stomach. "But this person loves me, too," he said conspiratorially. "That's the secret that James doesn't know."

"I've never loved anyone like this," Sirius said quietly.

"All the more reason not to let James talk you out of it," Remus replied, letting his hand settle on Sirius's chest.

"He won't talk me out of it," Sirius replied, sitting up, causing Remus's hand to fall away.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't defend yourself."

"Because he was trying to defend _you_! From _me_! And he's not wrong. I've never done this before. I'll probably screw it up."

"Sirius, he wasn't saying that you're going to give this…this relationship"—Remus blushed—"a try and fail. He thinks this is a fling, or an experiment, or a whim, and you're going to hurt me because you don't care about me. Is this just a fling, Sirius?"

"_No_!"

"Good," Remus nodded, "Now, go tell James, properly, this time."

Sirius pulled Remus closer and crashed their lips together. "James can wait."

Remus had to exercise some serious will power in order to keep his resolve. He put a firm hand on Sirius's chest and broke the kiss. "No, he can't. Go do it now."

Sirius gave an indignant little huff, which made Remus smile. So canine.

"I'll be waiting here for you." He said it encouragingly, but there was a suggestive glint in his eyes. "Hurry back."

Sirius's eyes widened when he realized that this was really a sort of bribery, and he was about to protest when he realized that that would be a stupid thing to do, since Remus wouldn't give up anyway, and might even rescind the offer entirely.

Making an uncharacteristically well-reasoned decision, Sirius leapt up and ran out of the room, leaving a chuckling werewolf in his wake.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Warning: sexy boy-on-boy.

* * *

"Here you are!" panted Sirius, who found James in the library after running around the castle looking for him nearly everywhere else. "What are you doing in the library?"

"Homework. Turns out it's pretty nice in here. What's the matter?" asked James, torn between concern and suspicion.

"I have something to tell you." Sirius struggled to catch his breath.

"Why did you run?"

"I was in a hurry. Come on."

Now entirely suspicious, James got up and followed Sirius out of the library and into a disused classroom. "Well, what is it?"

"Okay. I should have told you this ages ago, but to be honest I was a bit worried about how you'd react."

James furrowed his brow, but seemed ready to listen.

"I think I'm gay, and I fancy Remus."

James blinked.

"I have for the last year."

"A year?" James spluttered.

Sirius nodded. "I tried to shake it. You know, thought it was just a phase or something. It ate me up. Being around him started to drive me crazy. A couple weeks ago I finally just kissed him. Shocked the hell out of him, but it turns out he fancies me, too."

"He _loves_ you," James said. "Told me as much."

Sirius smiled, his body suddenly filling with a warm feeling, like being wrapped in a blanket from the inside out. "I love him, too."

James stared hard at him for a minute. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Really."

Sirius saw his jaw twitch, and then relax. "I guess I jumped to conclusions, then," he said. Sirius took it for the apology it was and smiled.

"No worries, mate. I've got to run. You'll want to stay out of the dorm for a while!" he practically sprinted out of the room.

xxxxx

Remus was reading, lying on his back with one leg crossed over the other, and his shirt was missing. Remus was not one to simply lounge about with no shirt—that is, he hadn't been before Sirius got to him.

He pretended not to notice when Sirius locked and warded the dorm door behind him. A bit of teasing wouldn't hurt. "So?"

"I told him. He seemed sorry for assuming the worst," Sirius replied, still out of breath from running. He sat on the edge of the bed and drank in the bare torso before him.

"Oh, good."

Sirius reached out and brushed his knuckles against Remus's bicep.

"You know, I was going to wait for you naked, but I couldn't be sure you'd be the first one back to the dorm," he said matter-of-factly, turning the page in his book.

Sirius suppressed a groan at the image that sentence evoked. So that's how it was going to be, he thought with a smirk. He picked up Remus's arm and rolled it in his fingers, pressing the fleshy pads into his muscles and rubbing systematically downward from the elbow to the wrist. Remus sighed as his lover carefully made sure to touch every centimeter of skin, reaching his hand and stroking his palm softly. Not even his fingernails escaped the dark-haired boy's delicate, exploring touches. Remus shivered, his senses overwhelmed when Sirius lowered his lips to the tips of Remus's fingers.

When Sirius sucked his index finger past his lips and started gently stroking it with his tongue, Remus dropped his book and gasped. It was like a lightning bolt running from his finger to his cock.

Sirius smirked and pulled his mouth away. "Oh, what are you reading?" he asked innocently.

"Bastard," Remus muttered affectionately.

Sirius chuckled and pressed his lips to Remus's neck. He worked his way slowly down the stretch of skin so enticingly laid out for him. Remus closed his eyes and simply felt while Sirius did all the work, his hot mouth and tongue leaving a wet trail leading down, down. Sirius unbuttoned Remus's pants and slid them down, pressing kisses to the narrow hips and thighs underneath.

Sirius was gone for a couple of seconds, and Remus opened his eyes to protest, when Sirius lay down beside him and pressed something small and cold into his palm. Remus held it up and found a bottle of lube in his hand.

He looked at Sirius in surprise, whose eyes were as black as he'd ever seen them.

"You…you want…"

"Take me, Remus," Sirius said, almost shyly. "If you want me."

Remus pinned him easily, straddling his hips. He suddenly realized that whatever Sirius's sexual conquests with girls, he might be as new to this as Remus was. However, this would be an all-time first for Remus. "I want you. Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded. Remus got Sirius out of his clothes and ran his shaking hands all over the beautiful boy beneath him. "Tell me if I hurt you," he murmured, snaking one hand down his lover's body, brushing his cock and then stroking the small, untouched ring of muscle. He paused and grabbed his wand. Remembering the coldness last time, he cast a warming charm on the bottle before squeezing some out and returning his hand.

Sirius pulled him down for a kiss. "You're brilliant, Moony."

After some teasing and ample stretching, Remus spread some of the warm liquid over his length and pressed himself against his lover. He pressed his mouth over Sirius's in a languid kiss, distracting him while he guided himself slowly and carefully inside the tight body below him, keeping his own eager body in check. Sirius gasped and Remus pulled back to look at his face. Sirius immediately pulled his lips back down and continued kissing him madly, completely overwhelmed by the sensations.

Remus withdrew and thrust back inside, swallowing Sirius's moan.

"You feel so good," Remus murmured against his lips. It felt so _right_ to be inside his love.

Every push of Remus's hips was hitting something Sirius hadn't known about but was thanking the stars for. "Moony!" he cried. "Don't stop!"

Remus hadn't considered doing so, and took this as encouragement. He settled into a rhythm of deep, strong thrusts, burying a hand in Sirius's hair and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Sirius reached down and stroked his own painfully hard cock, his hand moving in time with Remus's hips.

One more sharp thrust had Sirius coming undone, muscles squeezing hard around Remus as his hand milked his cock dry. Remus came for a long time, pushing jerkily through the clenching sleeve until he, too, was spent and empty.

"Gods, Moony," Sirius said in awe, kissing Remus's forehead and pulling him close. "Was it that good when I…when you…"

"When you fucked me?" Remus said lazily, not caring a bit about profanity. "Yes, it was that good."

"And you?" Did you enjoy fucking me?" Sirius wondered with a smirk, delighting in seeing Remus in such a state as he'd never seen before.

"I think you know the answer to that. Give us a moment and you can remember what it feels like yourself."

xxxxx

It was some time later that either of them remembered to put clothes on and remove the locking spell from the door. It wasn't long after that that James stomped inside, looking exhausted and carrying a terribly thick book in his arms. He stomped over to Remus and thrust the book toward him. It was called _Encyclopedia of Charms_.

"What's this?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Page eight hundred seventy-three," James replied. "The strongest silencing spell known to the Wizarding World."

the end


End file.
